The Hunger for Divergence
by FangirlCrafter
Summary: This Fan Fiction is mostly the same as divergent, except it is written from Chris's Perspective, every thing happens, and you get an insight on what Chris thinks about all of this.
1. Chapter 1

**C** **hapter 1**

 **Haii guys, I am kinda new to the world of fan fictions! But I have read all the books and I am a HUGE fangirl! Did I say huge because I mean HUGE Fangirl. I have heard all of my friends talking about them and I just thought I would give them a shot, so enough of me, let's get down to action, here goes nothing.**

 **XX AnnabethEverlarkPrior**

I wasn't born for Candor. I can't give honest opinions. I don't even think I can keep a secret, let alone tell anyone the truth.

My mum says, that I am honest, but she isn't around much, and she doesn't know me the way I do. Dad, on the other hand, says I am a stubborn, rude, annoying, a liar, and just about any other word he can think of. As long as it makes me a bad child.

Dad's president Snow's right hand man, he helps run the districts. He always makes sure that I am in my room when his workmates come round. So they don't suspect any of his beatings.

The cuts from when he last hit me with his belt, haven't healed yet, and I don't intend on getting any more any time soon. No matter how many times he hits me, the pain never lessens or worsens, it's always just the same, sharp and excruciating.

 **XxX**

I pad into the bathroom, lock the door and turn on the shower. I step in and sigh as the hot water hits my cold bare skin. I let my head droop and close my eyes, and within a few seconds my hair is plastered to my scalp. I can feel the dirt and the grime and the sweat being washed away and it feels good.

I wash my my muscles loosen. I was starting to relax. I hadn't realized how tense I was, but I figure that I could probably do with a massage right now, Mum would probably know who to call about that.

I try to think about how I will go about my Aptitude test, and butterflies swam in my belly. I shake my head in attempt to forget the thought.

Mum enters the room, and try to force my best fake smile so she thinks that I'm OK, and go to sit in front of the mirror.

"So today is the day," she says.

"Yes," I reply.

"Are you nervous?"

I stare into my own eyes for a moment. Today is the day of the aptitude test that will show me which of the five factions I belong in. And tomorrow, at the Choosing Ceremony, I will decide on a f action; I will decide the rest of my life; I will decide to stay with my family or abandon them.

"No," I lied.

"The tests don't have to change our choices."

"Right." She smis.

"Let's go eat breakfast."

She kisses my cheek and leaves the room. I think my mother could be beautiful, in a different world. Her body is thin beneath her black and white robe. She has high cheekbones and long eyelashes, and when she lets her hair down at night, it hangs in waves over her shoulders. But she chooses to hide her beauty. We walk together to the kitchen. On these mornings when my mum makes breakfast and hums as she clears the table—it is on these mornings that I feel guiltiest for wanting to leave her.

 **XxX**

The bus stinks of exhaust. Every time it hits a patch of uneven pavement, it jostles me from side to side, even though I'm gripping the seat to keep myself still.

The Abnegation man next to me, wears gray clothes—Abnegation standard uniform. Their faction values selflessness and sees the vanity as the cause of our separation and so they choose to wear and eat plain things and to spend their lives being selfless, so that is what they wear. The gaps between the buildings narrow and the roads are smoother as we near the heart of the city. The building that was once called the Sears Tower—we call it the Hub —emerges from the fog, a black pillar in the skyline. The bus passes under the elevated tracks. I have never been on a train, though they never stop running and there are tracks everywhere. Only the Dauntless ride them. Five years ago, volunteer construction workers from Abnegation repaved some of the roads. They started in the middle of the city and worked their way outward until they ran out of materials. The roads where I live are still cracked and patchy, and it's not safe to drive on them. We don't have a car values selflessness, but our faction, Candor, values honesty. The bus stops in front of the school and I get up, scooting past the Abnegation man. I stumble over the man's shoes, My slacks are too long, and I've never been that graceful. The Upper Levels building is the oldest of the three schools in the city: Lower Levels, Mid-Levels, and Upper Levels.

Like all the other buildings around it, it is made of glass and steel. In front of it is a large metal sculpture that the Dauntless climb after school, daring each other to go higher and higher. Last year I watched one of them fall and break her leg. I was the one who ran to get the nurse. "Aptitude tests today," I mumble under my breath. Then straighten up and pass through the front doors. My muscles tighten the second I walk in. The atmosphere feels hungry, like every sixteen-year-old is trying to devour as much as he can get of this last day. It is likely that we will not walk these halls again after the Choosing Ceremony—once we choose, our new factions will be responsible for finishing our education.

Our classes are cut in half today, so we will attend all of them before the aptitude tests, which take place after lunch. My heart rate is already elevated. I walk toward Faction History, chewing on my lower lip. The hallways are cramped, though the light coming through the windows creates the illusion of space; they are one of the only places where the factions mix, at our age. Today the crowd has a new kind of energy, a last day mania. A girl with long curly hair shouts "Hey!" next to my ear, waving at a distant friend. A jacket sleeve smacks me on the cheek. Then an Erudite boy in a blue sweater shoves me. I lose my balance and fall hard on the ground. "Out of my way" he snaps, and continues down the hallway. My cheeks warm. I get up and dust myself off. A few people stopped when I fell, but none of them offered to help me. Their eyes follow me to the edge of the hallway. This sort of thing has been happening to others in my faction for months now—the Erudite have been releasing antagonistic reports about Candor, and it has begun to affect the way we relate at school. The black and white clothes, and the unassuming demeanor of my faction are supposed to make it easier for me to forget myself, and easier for everyone else to forget me too. But now they make me a target. I pause by a window in the E Wing and wait for the Dauntless to arrive. I do this every morning. At exactly 7:25, the Dauntless prove their bravery by jumping from a moving train. My father hates the dauntless, he thinks they're stupid. They are pierced, tattooed, and black clothed. Their primary purpose is to guard the fence that surrounds our city. From what, I don't know. They should perplex me. I should wonder what courage—which is the virtue they most value—has to do with a metal ring through your nostril. Instead my eyes cling to them wherever they go. The train whistle blares, the sound resonating in my chest. The light fixed to the front of the train clicks on and off as the train hurtles past the school, squealing on iron rails. And as the last few cars pass, a mass exodus of young men and women in dark clothing hurl themselves from the moving cars, some dropping and rolling, others stumbling a few steps before regaining their balance. One of the boys wraps his arm around a girl's shoulders, laughing. Watching them is a foolish practice. I turn away from the window and press through the crowd to the Faction History class room.


	2. Chapter 2

**C** **hapter 2**

 **Haii guys, so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and you got a bit of an insight of what the story is going to be about, and you might have started to wonder as to who the main character is. Well from what you have read, you know that she is in Candor, and admires the dauntless, but that is about all that is the same as the book. So you might find out who** **she** **is in this chapter. Get excited. Enjoy!**

 **XX AnnabethEverlarkPrior**

The test starts after lunch. We sit at the long tables in the cafeteria, and the test administrators call ten names at a time, one for each testing room. I sit next to a boy from Abnegation, and a girl from Dauntless, who's face is almost half metal from peircings. The test administrators are mostly abnegation volunteers, although there is an Erudite in one of the testing rooms, and a dauntless in another. To test those of us who are in Abnegation, because the rules state that we cannot be tested by someone of our own faction. The rules also state that we can't prepare for the tet in any way, so I don't know what to expect. My gaze drifts to the dauntless across from me. They are laughing and shouting and playing a game of what seems only to be a game of dare. At another set of tables, the Erudite chat over books and newspapers. In constant pursuit of knowledge. A group of Amity girls in yellow and red, sit in a circle on the cafeteria floor, playing some kind of hand slapping game involving a rhyming song. Every few minutes, I hear a chorus of laughter, when one of them gets eliminated and has to sit in the centre of the circle. At the table next to them, a group of Candor boys make wide gestures, with their hands. They seem to be arguing about something, but it mustn't be serious, because some of them are still smiling. At the Abnegation table they just sit quietly and wait.

 **XxX**

An Abnegation volunteer speaks the next round of names. Two from Dauntless, two from Erudite,two from Amity, two from Candor, and then: "From Candor: Will and Christina." I get up because I'm supposed to, but if it were up to me, I would stay in my seat for the rest of time. I feel like there is a bubble in my chest that expands more by the second, threatening to break me apart from the inside. I follow Will to the exit.

Waiting for us outside the cafeteria is a row of ten rooms, that are used, only for the Aptitude tests. Waiting for us outside the cafeteria is a row of ten rooms. They are used only for the aptitude tests,so I have never been in one before. Unlike the other rooms in the school, they are separated, not by glass, but by mirrors. I watch myself, pale and terrified, walking toward one of the doors. Will grins nervously at me as he walks into room 5, and I walk into room 6, where an Abnegation woman waits for me.

She is not as severe-looking as the young Dauntless I have seen. She has small, dark, angular eyes and wears a gray robe. It is only when she turns to close the door. If I didn't feel like my heart had migrated to my throat, I would ask her what the test would be like. Mirrors cover the inner walls of the room. I can see my reflection from all angles: the black and white fabric obscuring the shape of my back, my long neck, my knobby-knuckled hands, red with a blood blush. The ceiling glows white with light. In the center of the room is a reclined chair, like a dentist's, with a machine next to it. It looks like a place where terrible things happen.

"Don't worry," the woman says, "it doesn't hurt."

Her hair is black and straight, but in the light I see that it is streaked with gray.

"Have a seat and get comfortable," she says.

"My name is Susan."

Clumsily I sit in the chair and recline, putting my head on the headrest. The lights hurt my eyes. Susan busies herself with the machine on my right. I try to focus on her and not on the wires in her hands.

She attaches an electrode to my forehead.

Humming a little, she presses another electrode to my forehead and she presses the next electrode to her own, and attaches a wire to it. She stands behind me. I squeeze the armrests so tightly the redness pulls away from my knuckles. She tugs wires toward her, attaching them to me, to her, to the machine behind her. Then she passes me a vial of clear liquid.

"Drink this," she says.

"What is it?" My throat feels swollen. I swallow hard.

"What's going to happen?"

"Can't tell you that. Just trust me."

I press air from my lungs and tip the contents of the vial into my mouth. My eyes close. When they open, an instant has passed, but I am somewhere else. I stand in the school cafeteria again, but all the long tables are empty, and I see through the glass walls that it's snowing. On the table in front of me are two baskets. In one is a hunk of cheese, and in the other, a knife the length of my forearm. Behind me, a woman's voice says, "Choose."

I reach out and grab the knife and grip it tightly in my right hand. The baskets disappear. I hear a door squeak and turn to see who it is. I see not a "who" but a "what": A dog with a pointed nose stands a few yards away from me. It crouches low and creeps toward me, its lips peeling back from its white teeth. A growl gurgles from deep in its throat, and I see why the cheese would have come in handy. I think about running, but the dog will be faster than me. So I go with my instinct and start for the dog. I plunge my knife into the beast and it cowers whimpering. I throw my knife at it and it dodges and jumps at me, I try to move out of its path but it is on me before I can even take a step. I stumble, tripping over a discarded chair and fall painfully on the hard ground, knocked my chin against the floor tasting blood. Not realising I dropped my knife, I turn over lash out a kick hitting, the dog in the face and it staggers back, it falls to the ground and I grab my knife off the ground beside me and stab it, where it's heart should be. It yelps and flails then goes stiff and cold. I get up slowly and I hear a loud bark from behind me. I turn and see a dog identical to the one I had just fought, I blink, and when my eyes open, a child stands across the room wearing a white dress. She stretches out both hands and squeals, "Puppy!" As she runs toward the dog at my side, I scream "RUN!", but I am too late. The dog turns. Instead of growling, it barks and snarls and snaps, and its muscles bunch up like coiled wire. About to pounce. I drop my knife. I don't think, I just jump; I hurl my body on top of the dog, wrapping my arms around its thick neck. My head hits the ground. The dog is gone, and so is the little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**C** **hapter 3**

 **Sorry , this chapter is a little short.**

 **xx**

 **AnnabethEverlarkPrior**

I wake to sweaty palms and a pang of guilt in my chest. I am lying in the chair in the mirrored room. When I tilt my head back, I see Susan behind me. She pinches her lips together and removes electrodes from our heads.

"Congratulations." she says with dull enthusiasm.

"Your result was dauntless."

I pause, then she breaks the silence, noticing the pain in my face.

" the test, is just to give you an idea of what faction you are suited to. You are still free to choose."

I nod and follow her to the door, and she guides me out whispering "good luck" as she closes the door.

I decide not to take the bus. If I get home early, my father will notice when he checks the house log at the end of the day, and he will probably have a go at me, but I have other things to worry about now. I walk in the middle of the road. The buses tend to hug the curb, so it's safer here. Sometimes, on the streets near my house, I can see places where the yellow lines used to be. We have no use for them now that there are so few cars. We don't need stoplights, either, but in some places they dangle precariously over the road like they might crash down any minute. Renovation moves slowly through the city, which is a patchwork of new, clean buildings and old, crumbling ones. Most of the new buildings are next to the marsh, which used to be a lake a long time ago. Tomorrow is the choosing ceremony. Choosing a different faction means I forsake my family. Permanently. It means that I can be free from my father.


	4. Chapter 4

**C** **hapter 4**

I reach street five minutes before I usually do, according to my watch. It has a black band and a glass face. If I tilt it right, I can almost see my reflection over the hands. The houses on my street are all multiple sizes and shapes. They are made of bricks or wood, with few windows. Their lawns are multicoloured and their mailboxes are black and white. To some the sight might be repetitive, but to me their colours are comforting. I sit on the front step and wait for Will to arrive. It doesn't take long. After a minute I see Black and white-suited forms walking down the street. I hear laughter.

"Chris!" Will says.

"Hey, Will." He is with Drew and Molly, and Drew is giving me a strange look, like I am a different person than the one she knew this morning. I shrug. I try to smile. Will narrows his eyes at me, the way he does when he suspects someone of duplicity. "Did you two take the bus today?" I ask. "Our father had to work late," Drew says, "and he told us we should spend some time thinking before the ceremony tomorrow." My heart pounds at the mention of the ceremony. "You're welcome to come over later, if you'd like," Will says politely.

"Thank you." Drew smiles at Will.

"You too Chris".

"OK, I'll be there."

"Cya" I say as I turn and walk to the door. I can feel Will's eyes on the back of my neck, and try not to look back at him.

He runs after me, and I turn to him. His dark, straight eyebrows draw together so that a crease appears between them. Then he frowns, I hate upsetting him.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asks softly.

"The truth is," I say, "I'm not supposed to discuss it. And you're not supposed to ask."

"All those rules you bend, and you can't bend this one? Not even for something this important?"

His eyebrows tug together, and he bites the corner of his lip. Though his words are accusatory, it sounds like he is probing me for information—like he actually wants my answer.

I narrow my eyes. "Will you? What happened in your test, Will?"

Our eyes meet. I hear a train horn, so faint it could easily be wind whistling through an alleyway. But I know it when I hear it. It sounds like the Dauntless, calling me to them. His eyes stay on mine for a few seconds, and then he nods.

I want to go upstairs and lie down. The test, the walk. It exhausted me. But it's my turn to cook. I breathe deeply and walk into the kitchen to start cooking.

A minute later, Mum joins me. I grit my teeth. She helps with everything. What irritates me most about him is his natural goodness, his inborn selflessness. She was cut for Abnegation, not Candor.

Mum and I work together without speaking. I cook peas on the stove. She defrosts three pieces of chicken. Most of what we eat is frozen or canned, because farms these days are far away. My mother told me once that, a long time ago, there were people who wouldn't buy genetically engineered produce because they viewed it as unnatural. Now we have no other option. By the time my father gets home, dinner is ready and the table is set. My father drops his bag at the

door and scowls at me. Other people see him as an opinionated man—too opinionated, maybe—but he's also loving. I try to see only the good in him; I try.

"How did the test go?" he asks me. I pour the peas into a serving bowl.

"Fine," I say.

My mother places a napkin next to each plate on the table. We sit at the table. We always pass food to the right, and no one eats until everyone is served. My

father extends his hands to my mother, and she extend her hands to him and me, and she gives thanks to God for food and work and friends and family. Not every Candor family is religious, but my mother says we should try not to see those differences because they will only divide us. I am not sure what to make of that.

" Well, I've got to go. I promised Will I would meet up at his house with Drew and Molly." I say taking my plate up to the bench and tucking my chair in.

"Have fun." My mother says smiling.

and I grab my bag from upstairs and head off to Will's.

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in!" Will's voice says from the inside.

"Hey Will" I say.

" Hey Chris" he says in reply.

I nod to Drew and Molly, politely and they nod back.

"You know what would be fun?" Drew asks. "If we play a game of dare."

"What's that?" Molly asks, with a look of utter confusion on her face.

"It's a game that the Dauntless play, you have to dare someone, then they do the dare, and it's then their turn to dare someone else, and the games goes on till someone chickens out."

"Why don't we give it a try?"Will says looking at me with his questioning eyes.

I nod and give in to his look."yeah why not?"

We all move around to sit in a circle. And Drew starts.

"Molly, I dare you to tell me the name of you first crush."

Molly just blushes and looks at Drew, there is a moment of silence, then Will breaks the silence.

" , I dare you to tell me that name of your first boyfriend." He flashes me a cheeky smile and winks.

"I haven't had a boyfriend before." I say.

Will just looks at me and I look away, breaking the eye contact.

"OK, Will, I dare you to have 7 minutes in heaven with…..Chris." Molly says and cracks up laughing and Drew joins in and it just gets awkward.

I sigh and stand up and drew just claps in slow and mock amusement as I head to the broom closet which is quite small and we are pushed up against each other.

"We don't have to do anything." He says.

"I know" I say, and I look into his eyes.

He looks back at me and we sit there staring into each others eyes. Then he starts to lean in slowly and I lean in towards him, closing my eyes. When Molly opens the door and says.

"Time's up!" And we pull away quickly and rush out of the room.

Drew and Molly just stare at us and I decide to break the tension.

" Well I better head home, big day tomorrow."I say leaning into hug Molly, then Drew and I go and kiss Will on the cheek and turn around.

"In case I never see you again."

And I head towards the door and turn to look at them, for what might be the last time. Then I close the door behind me and head back home.


End file.
